Greymane
Greymane, also spelled GraymaneMemories of Ice, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1009, originally called "Orjin Samarr"Stonewielder, Prologue and later known as "Stonewielder"Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter I, UK PB p.11, was a former commander in the Malazan military who was disgraced and cast out. He was described as a huge man, with broad shoulders, trunk-like legs, a flattened nose, heavy mouth, deeply set grey-blue eyes, long, grey hair and skin with a dark-berry hue.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 1, UK PB p.10/16Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 4, UK PB p.366 His massive chest was "covered in a pelt of grey hair" while "black hair covered his thick arms."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter II, UK PB p.50 Greymane's age was unknown, but he was suspected to be quite old though he healed uncommonly well and had the energy and strength of a much younger man. He was originally from the island of Geni, southeast of Quon Tali, where he was the son of a fisherman. When the Stormriders took his father he swore off the sea and joined the Malazan army.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter II, UK PB p.88 In Blood Follows In the Theftian city of Lamentable Moll, Greymane was known as the Imperial Fist who had led the Malazan invasion force against Theft. Watch Sergeant Guld heard Greymane had been murdered by his own troops.Blood Follows, Section 6 In Return of the Crimson Guard When Greymane joined the Malazan Army his familiarity with the waters north of Korel made him an asset to lead the planned invasion. He was successful at first, but the long stalemate "drove me to try something no one had ever tried."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter II, UK PB p.88 He and a few other likeminded commanders attempted to make peace between the Malazans and the Korelans. The end result was that Greymane and the others were ordered arrested, the Korelri were incensed like never before, and "a lot of people got killed that didn't have to."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter II, UK PB p.89 Of all the Malazan renegades, he was the only one who was not caught, which he attributed to the strength of his cowardice and subsequent flight.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter IV, UK PB p.147 With a price on his head offered by both the Malazans and the KorelansReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter I, UK PB p.11, he joined the Crimson Guard, where he attained the rank of Lieutenant. Although not one the Guard's true elite, he was the "nearest thing to it."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter I, UK PB p.10 Greymane was with the Guard's Second Company when they besieged the warlock Shen's fortress atop the Spur in Bael. He led a squad that ended the siege by breaking into the Spur's central staircase where they confronted Shen directly. Greymane severely wounded Shen by stabbing him in the chest with his two-handed sword, but Shen escaped.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.16 Greymane and the others tracked Shen further into his fortress where Greymane slew him amidst a series of explosions that caused the entire spur to shake.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.18 Afterwards, he was covered in a layer of ice with icicles hanging from his mail skirt.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.20 Shen's death freed the Ascendant known as "Father Wind". Greymane resisted calling for Cowl's assistance because he disdained the assassin's methods. But Cowl arrived once Smoky, the Avowed squad mage, failed to contain the problem.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.23 Soon, Father Wind was dead. During the Guard's subsequent ocean crossing to Stratem their ship was surrounded by Stormriders who offered their salute. Greymane and Kyle each suggested the other was the intended recipient, but Greymane said he told them to stop that years ago.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.88 Greymane later apologized to Kyle for the death of the Wind God, saying it had not been his intent.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I, Chapter IV, UK PB p.147 He stayed with the Guard until the Battle of the Plains. In Stonewielder After leaving the Guard, he tried to run a military academy in Delanss under his given name with the help of Kyle, but was run out of business. He was re-appointed by new Malazan Emperor Mallick Rel as a High Fist and sent to Korel to bring that particular place, which had been usurped by a recalcitrant 6th Army army, back to the Malazan fold. Once there, Greymane actively pursued the 6th army and it's Marese allies by first defeating the Mare fleet and then landing in Korel. He then proceeded to destroy the Wall that 'protected' the island from being overborne by the Stormriders, by travelling through a warren and planting his stone sword (which had been given to him by Burn for the very purpose to destroy it) into the ground and causing it to rupture with earthquakes, thus bringing the wall down. It was revealed that on the previous mission when he had set out to conquer Korel, he had not done this same task due to the enormous cost in terms of life that would have to be borne by the people. In the end, he was turned into a statue of stone portrayed as thrusting the sword into the ground. Quotes Notes and references Category:High Fists Category:Males Category:Quon Talians